The instant invention relates generally to portable racks and, more particularly, to an adjustable rack for books or the like which may be adjusted to securely accommodate less than a maximum number of books or like objects, such as phonograph records.
Adjustable racks for books and like objects are known in the art. However, in prior rack designs having adjustable end plaques, the end plaques are too loosely slideably mounted on the supports to securely maintain books, for instance, mounted on the rack in a manually set position. In these designs, the weight of the books against the end plaques tends to slide the end plaques outwardly along the supports until the books fall from their set position. Another type of prior book rack includes fixed end plaques and a pair of intermediate slideable plaques provided with friction bearing surfaces for increased stability after placement. This latter type of rack construction increases the weight and cost of each unit. In still other types of racks of the type including locking devices, these locking devices have frequently been difficult to manipulate, subject to breakdown and have been costly to fabricate and have detracted from the aesthetic appearance of the unit.